Fibre Channel over Ethernet (FCoE) is a protocol that leverages Ethernet extensions that enable the establishment of lossless connections between Ethernet nodes. A virtual Port Channel (vPC) allows links that are physically connected to two different network devices to appear as a single port-channel to a third network device.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.